


Games

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the road trip and the teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> B-1 of my Cotton Candy Bingo Card. The prompt was "Games," which, incidentally, is the title of this thing because I cannot think of anything better. Although the part where there's a game of any kind is a dubious stretch, at best, I feel like it fits the bill, so there you have it.
> 
> Inspired by [this photoset](http://starskeeper.tumblr.com/post/32330502510). Originally posted at my Tumblr but I tweaked it a bit before posting here.

They're on vacation. Harvey told Mike he doesn't shave when he's on vacation, then later admitted he doesn't know this for sure because hasn't actually been on a vacation since before law school, but he kind of likes not shaving now that he's actually taking time off work, so he’s going with that for now.

They're stopped at a grocery store just outside Albany, headed north to Lake Placid because the leaves are beautiful this time of year or something. Mostly they just want to drive and drive and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist, try to put some distance between the Hardman mess and their nerves, between Mike’s daily routine and his grief.

Mike is in the store grabbing lunch while Harvey rummages through his bag in the bed of the truck for his iPod. They worked out an agreement within the first ten miles of the trip that they would take turns picking music as long as the other maintained the power to veto the selected tracks. 

As Mike walks back to the car, he admires Harvey, the way his jacket has ridden up and exposes the skin of his lower back, and where did Harvey even get those pants? They're obviously designer and therefore obscenely expensive, but they look amazing. Harvey looks amazing. He always looks amazing.

Giving in to a brief moment of temptation, Mike approaches Harvey from behind, tosses the grocery bag through the open passenger side window, and sets his hands on the exposed skin of Harvey's waist, even as Harvey draws his arms back from the truck bed and his jacket falls back into place over his skin, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Harvey close and pressing his lips to the knotted muscle joining Harvey’s neck and shoulder. (He’s been too tense, lately. They both have.) The fingers of one hand trail along the waistband of Harvey’s pants.

“I'm having problems with you in these pants,” he says.

“Oh really?” Harvey asks. He turns in Mike’s arms and leans his torso back against the truck. “What’s wrong with my pants? They’re bamboo. Very comfortable. Very expensive.” He smiles as Mike moves his hands over his ass. Mike’s expression is mockingly critical.

“Oh, yes, very nice, I see what you mean. Bamboo, did you say?”

Harvey tilts his head in a half nod, inviting Mike to continue.

“But,” Mike says, grinning and leaning close, nuzzling Harvey’s cheek and lowering his voice. “My problem is that I would really like to get you out of them.”

Harvey kisses him then, a slow press of his lips as he brings his hands up to cradle Mike’s face, maintaining control as Mike attempts to go deeper. Mike wants more, he knows Harvey wants to give more but won’t, not in public, due to some old-fashioned respect for people around them, and, maybe, also because he’s uncomfortable displaying affection in the presence of strangers and the people in his life he doesn't completely trust.

Mike is used to Harvey holding back when they’re not alone, but that doesn’t stop him from teasing Harvey, toeing the line, winding Harvey up until he can see the want in Harvey’s eyes, feel the craving in the almost imperceptible twitch of Harvey’s hands when he attempts casual contact, see Harvey’s pulse quicken in the hollow between his collar bones, until they are finally alone and Harvey all but devours Mike, taking and taking, and Mike just lets him, because he loves pushing at Harvey’s self control, and he thinks Harvey doesn’t mind it too much because the sex they have when Mike’s teased Harvey all day is _amazing_.

Harvey breaks the kiss, and Mike can already see the desire in Harvey’s eyes, just behind the veil of stoic indifference he’s perfected after so many years of self-preservation. Harvey’s gaze pierces Mike and conveys a promise that steals Mike’s breath for a second. Mike’s not sure he could uncurl his toes no matter how hard he tried.

“Come on,” Harvey smirks, sliding out from between Mike and the truck. “We have seven o’clock dinner reservations, and I want to check in and have a bath before then.”

In the car, Harvey turns the key in the ignition as Mike buckles his seat belt, and before he puts the car in reverse, he leans across the seat, placing his hand high on Mike’s leg, fingers curling, gripping Mike’s thigh, and whispers in Mike’s ear, “The bathroom in our suite has a whirlpool jacuzzi.”

Mike’s sharp exhale is followed by another just like it. He turns, and before Harvey has time to decipher his movement, Mike has a hand to the back of Harvey’s head, pulling him in for a messy kiss. He counts it as a victory when Harvey doesn't pull away. Instead, Harvey actually moans, opening his mouth and allowing Mike to give him a good and proper french kiss right there in the car. His hand on Mike’s thigh inches higher, and Mike breaks the kiss with a sound that almost approaches frustrated. He wants to keep kissing Harvey, but he wants to kiss Harvey in that jacuzzi even more.

Harvey looks pleased with himself, and Mike laughs, “I guess you’d better drive fast, then.”


End file.
